The consequences of letters
by TimBurtonRox
Summary: Basically, this is or will be, a torchwood/ncis crossover, depending on how well it is received.
1. Bizarre Beginnings

**Author's Note: OMG OMG!**

** Yes I did in fact start writing again, I know a lot of you have probably given up on me, but I am back, and hopefully can start writing, full swing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or N.C.I.S. **

**I am a sad lonely girl in Georgia… **

**I just like to play with the characters…**

**BLARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG**

**Chapter 1:**

**Ianto balanced the mail bits and pieces in the crook of his elbow, precariously thanking the mailman Kenneth, as he did so. **

**As soon as the blond left, Ianto sighed in relief and jabbed the button to the underground lair, better known as Torchwood. **

**The group was hanging out around the large mahogany conference table, which Ianto had waxed previously.**

** "Mail's here" Ianto smiled readily at the lot. **

**One for Tosh from that lovely chap at U.N.I.T. trying to seize her attentions, one for Owen from the medical research weekly, and one for Jack from the prime minister, reprimanding him for not showing up to the "all-important" U.N.I.T. conference.**

** No changes there then.**

** But—wait—there was one letter left, Ianto frowned in confusion, he NEVER got mail.**

** Ianto glanced around at his co-workers, their stunned expressions identical to his own. **

**Ianto warily took out his letter opener, contemplating opening it.**

** It was marked 'anonymous' but letters aren't dangerous, his hand paused anyway…**

**what on earth should he do?**


	2. Palpable Panic

** Author's note: Hiya. Second chapter to my story is here!**

** Whee! I know the chapters are short, but once I pick up speed and momentum, the chapters will be bigger, I promise.**

** Right now we are still getting the ball rolling, so it might be a few chapters before it gets longer.**

**Disclaimer: I CONFESS I OWN EVERYTHING!! **

**Convincing?**

** Nah I didn't think so. **

**I'm so poor I can't pay attention.**

** You and I both know I don't own 'em.**

**RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Tony groaned as the elevator 'pinged' open, it was far too early in the morning to be dealing with—oh, hey blond chick 2:00!**

** Tony beamed and waved, not noticing his boss step behind him, to bellow in his ear. "Dinozzo!" **

**Emphasized with a slap to the head, of course.**

** Tony soared three feet in the air, "was that really necessary, boss?" **

**Gibbs smirked, "Grab your gear, we're going to Cardiff."**

**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**The hub was a flurry of alarm, Owen had run downstairs to clear out the autopsy bay, Tosh was running text details to match the letter in her database, Gwen was…somewhere…**

**Jack was trying to calm Ianto down, and the man himself was hyperventilating, he really shouldn't have opened that letter.**

**--a few minutes previous—**

**Ianto decided it was okay, and tore open the letter, the contents a fine powder, and he had the biggest urge to sneeze, "AAHHHH" but the sneeze never came, instead he inhaled much of the powder…shit. **

**Jack panicked first, "OWEN!"**

**--present—**

**Ianto couldn't believe it, what if this killed him??**

** He was only 25 (maybe 26, was his birthday past yet? He couldn't remember…when was he born again??? Oh god, he's gonna die without knowing his own age!) **

**He started to hyperventilate, what's happening?**

** Where is everyone? **

**Why is Owen carrying me towards the autopsy bay!?**

** He had the vaguest feeling of being dirty and really wanted to shower.**

** Before he could voice his concerns, he was aware of Owen pricking him with a needle, and him drifting to unconsciousness.**


	3. flying fantasies

Author's note: Hi. I have the flu, so I stayed home today and worked on this chapter. Right now I'm thinking of the next scene, and eating Oreos. OM NOM NOM! :) Teheh.

Hopefully this will be a bit longer, depends on where I decide to end the chapter, read and review you guys, you know the drill.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. Need more proof? I got more.

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tony blinked stupidly, "in Wales?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "no the car lots in Manhattan, YES the Cardiff in Wales."

Ziva walked up, "Why? They have nothing to do with us."

Ducky appeared almost out of nowhere, bags packed at his feet, "Oh contraire, my dear Ziva, A friend of mine video called a while ago, seems his son is very ill, yes we went to university together, nice lad, Welsh of course, but it wasn't his fault, then he went and married an Italian and I told him--"

Gibbs cut him off "DUCKY! What does the son have?"

Ducky couldn't stop his gaze from wavering to Tony "Bubonic Plague."

Tony froze, "How old is he?"

Ducky shook his head, "I believe he is 26, mind you it's been years since I saw him, and he was only a young toddler then. Though he did get on quite well with mother…"

Everyone quietly groaned and got in the elevator and half-listened to how Ducky and Mr. Jones met.

BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

No one remembered when Mr. Jones and his wife arrived at the hub, no one remembered calling, they just seemed to appear, and the tall suited man excused himself to Jack's office and made a call to an old friend of his.

The woman was in Ianto's kitchen making everyone a coffee and seeming undisturbed by the flying pterodactyl.

Everyone was seated in the conference room now, and it was time for some answers.

The man who looked almost identical to Ianto sat down across from Jack, and his wife sat next to Owen.

Jack spoke up first, "Owen, how's Ianto doing?"

Owen inclined his head towards him. "He's still unconscious, I don't know what has infected him, I drew blood from his vein, its running through the database at the moment."

Tosh quirked an eyebrow and looked intently at Ianto's dad. "Sir, if I may ask, how did you know to come here? No one called, and not to mention we're a secret organization, or at least we were until someone got _Torchwood_ written on the SUV."

Tosh glared at Jack, who suitably looked cowed.

Ianto's dad looked confused until Ianto's mom tapped him on the shoulder and signed to him. Realization dawned, and he signed back…

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony propped his feet up, "please?"

Gibbs sighed, "Tony for the last time, no I will not play I spy, with you, find yourself some entertainment, honestly."

Tony pouted, "Buuuuuuuut bossman! I'm so bored, there's nothing to do! We won't be there for another" Tony checked his watch "Billion years."

Gibbs scoffed, "wasn't there a flight attendant on this plane? Go hassle her for her number or something."

Tony shook his head, "nah, I'm not in the mood."

Gibbs raised concerned his from his newspaper, and placed the back of his hand on Tony's cheek, "You feeling okay Dinozzo?"

Tony tried to ignore the shock of electricity when Gibbs touched him, "Very funny boss. I'll just go to sleep."

Tony pulled away reluctantly and went to lay down- and probably hassle McGee or Abby on the way.

Gibbs chuckled, ignored how his pulse had sped up when he touched Tony and finished reading his newspaper.


	4. drastic Driving

Author's note: Hi guys! Thanks for all the support so far, I'm really having a lot of trouble in my life right now, so you guys don't really know how much I really appreciate it.

Thank you bbmcowgirl,its intoxicating , Elanor16, jireland, and SLNS for reviewing :) and also thanks to the countless people who added this to their story alert, that means just as much :).

Ok so, once again I hope this will turn out a bit longer than the short chapters previously, it's hard because I'm writing this down now for the first time instead of on paper, so I really am not sure where it will stop, but we'll see.

Also if you don't want to review because your review isn't positive, please do, I could do with some constructive criticism, however that doesn't mean flame me. Haha. So, here we go…

Disclaimer: I'm already running out of ways to tell you I don't own anything, except maybe Ianto's parents…and the plot… but that's it I swear!

OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM…

"So, let me get this straight. You put tracker devices in your kids?"

Mrs. Jones nodded, "Yes Jack, for the third time, we did. You have to understand, at the time we both worked at U.N.I.T. back in the day, and everyone knew we had kids, and if that information got out, bad people or aliens, or both, would try to get through to U.N.I.T. by going through them, we couldn't take the risk, so whenever one of them is close to being fatally ill, we get a signal. It was a painless operation, and none of them even know they have a chip in the back of their skull, even Ianto."

There was an awkward silence as everyone tried to process this, then it was broken, "I do now, thanks for telling me"

Everyone jumped and looked over at Ianto who was swaying slightly in the doorway.

Jack rushed over when he looked like he was about to collapse, "Don't overdo yourself sweetheart. Here sit down."

He pulled out a chair from where it was tucked into the conference table. Mr. Jones' phone started to ring and vibrate, so he handed it to his wife who answered.

"David Jones' phone, Oh hello Ducky, oh you are? Oh good, everything went well I take it? Oh, sure, yeah I'll tell him. Hmm-hmm. You know how to get in yes? Ok good see you in a few. Uh-uh. Bye."

She hung up and handed the phone back to him. She signed and he got up to go to the kitchen to make coffee.

Jack was too preoccupied checking over Ianto, and barking at Owen to help to notice.

Tosh smiled at an overprotective Jack and turned to Ianto's mom, "Mrs. Jones, what's going on?"

She tutted, "I told you, call me Lizzy, you all make me feel old with all this Mrs. nonsense."

Tosh smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, Lizzy. What's going on?"

Lizzy smiled softly, "An old friend of ours, Ianto's godfather is coming here to help, he brought his team of investigators as well."

Jack looked offended, but Lizzy cut him off before he could start, "That way if the rift alarm goes off, while Ianto is sick, they're will still be people to take care of him while you lot take care of the aliens."

Jack reluctantly nodded, "Ianto, love, do you need to lay down?"

Ianto shook his head, but started to cough, badly.

Jack raised frantic eyes to Owen who was already running down the stairs to get him a glass of water and check the status report on his blood work.

"I hate the countryside. Did I mention that? It's dirty, unhygienic, and what on earth is that smell???"

Gibbs groaned and contemplated shooting Tony.

They were lost, horribly, irrevocably, lost. And it was all Tony's fault.

Because, when they were renting cars from the airport, he forgot to grab maps so they would know how to get to the millennium center.

Since, it was Wales, most of the blooming signs were in welsh, and guess which language neither of them spoke, yep that's right, welsh.

To top it off, the only cars left at the airport were those small little smart cars, so they had to rent three, and Gibbs ended up getting paired up with Tony.

He responded tersely, "Dinozzo, get over your stupid hatred of the countryside, and make yourself useful, figure out where we are. And that smell would be grass."

Tony went to respond but Gibbs beat him to it, "Dinozzo if you say 'in the middle of nowhere' I will personally pull the car over and dump you in it, do I make myself clear?"

Tony gulped, "Crystal boss."

Gibbs sighed and tried for the billionth time to ignore their close proximity and figure out where on earth Cardiff was because the sign he just passed said "Brecon Beacons"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack! Major rift spike, do you want me to check it out?" Tosh hollered through the hub.

Jack reluctant as ever to leave Ianto's side squeezed his hand and ran down the stairs.

He slammed to a halt when he stood next to her, "tell me where it is Tosh, and how big a rift spike."

Tosh's fingers swam across the keyboard with gifted talent and grace, "…oh…oh no…"

Tosh's eyes were as big as dinner plates, and her breathing was labored.

Jack cast concerned eyes on her, "what is it what's wrong?"

Tosh finally found her voice, but it was quiet almost a whisper, "Brecon Beacons, and the rift spike is off the scale with activity."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car wouldn't start, just another thing to add that was going to make Gibbs live up to his reputation.

He was about to take to this car with a baseball bat, like that guy did to the fax machine in Office Space.

Who said Dinozzo was the only one who watched movies?

Speaking of Dinozzo, he wasn't in the car…what the hell?

"DINOZZO, Dinozzo! TONY!" Ok now he was getting worried, Tony would never ignore him, he didn't have the guts too, at least not for long anyway.

Gibbs shook his head, pulling out his gun circling the car.

The car was locked.

Shit, his keys were in there.

He started to pry the door open, so he didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him until it all went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ducky, Abby, McGee, and Ziva all trotted into the small tourist office.

Ducky tottered over to the desk and pressed the button revealing the hidden door, making the others gasp in shock.

Ducky didn't act as if he saw anything amazing, and continued through, "come on, come on, I know Jethro drives like a bat out of hell, so he's probably waiting on us." He chuckled, "did you know how that saying 'bat out of hell' came from? It came from-"

Everyone groaned quietly and tuned him out, Abby looked at Ziva, and McGee, "hey be happy I had to ride with him."

Both nodded sympathetically and followed the still chatting Scottish man into the lift down into the underground lair, known as Torchwood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs awoke with a groan and tried to place his surroundings, everything hurt, he couldn't move, it was dark, and where was Tony?

He hoped he was alright.

Suddenly he heard a movement to his left, squinting through the dark, he made out a figure on the ground, and he'd know that figure anywhere, but he didn't believe it,

"Kate, is that you?"


	5. Great Godfathers

Author's Note: Howdy. Sorry it took me so freaking long to update!

Normally, I would've updated a long time ago, but with Fanfiction being stupid and not letting anyone log in the other day, I never got a chance to.

Also, I need to do some more research but it's been so long since I watched season one of Torchwood, if someone could pm me and let me know what EXACTLY happened in the season finale of season one with bilis manger, that would be seriously awesome, because I can't remember haha.

I know I should, but I can't remember if he died, disappeared or what, and I really need to know for this story to continue.

Anyway, I'll do what I can without it right now, but the sooner I get an answer, the sooner another chapter :D.

Ok so I've been talking way too much and I should get on with this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (I did however talk to John Barrowman on the Twitter website and am planning to go to san diego comic con this year, does that count? Didn't think so)

RAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRIIMMMMAAAAMAAAKKEEEBEEELLLIIEEVEEDINNNOOOOSAAAAUUURRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ianto was sitting across from his mother in the conference room, waving off her mothering.

He was in the process of rolling his eyes when he spotted his godfather coming through the cog door down below.

He muttered a 'thank god' and almost ran downstairs, his pain filled ribs stopping him from doing so. "Ducky, good to see you, I just wish it could be under other circumstances!"

Ducky turned flashing his godson a grin, then frowned, "Why aren't you resting??"

Ianto rolled his eyes, "I'm fi-" Ianto broke himself with a loud sneeze.

Ducky shook his head, "right that's it. Abigail, Agent David, help me get this idiot over there to the couch."

The two girls helped drag Ianto over there to his eternal misery and shame.

"I'm alright! Honestly, you don't have to keep looking out for me."

Ducky shook his head, "Son, you've got the bubonic plague, that's not some thing that goes away by itself with rest and fluids, and you can get up next day and eat fish and chips! You are unwell, and you will continue to be unwell until we can administer the antidote."

Ianto groaned, "and when will that be?"

Ducky sighed, "When I figure out what was in it the first time."

Ianto looked shocked, but the expression was cut short when bad coughs racked his body, Ducky's worried frame supporting him.

The resounding sounds of the cog alarm making Ianto groan and grip his head.

Ducky swore softly,

Ianto was getting steadily worse,

and if they didn't figure out the antidote soon,

he was going to die…

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAAHA

Believe it or not this is the end of the chapter.

Hells yes its short.

Review and I might come up with a reason to make these longer :D and yes, I am that desperate to blackmail you lot into reviewing.

And I know I said thanks for the story alerts they mean just as much, but they don't I lied.

Review!!!!!!

Did that work?

How about, ReViEw!!!

No I have to take that back, I hate people who type like that. .

JUST REVIEW AND YOU WILL….uhm…..i dunno, get a make-believe cookie…


	6. Chaotic Choices

Author's Note: Ok so, sorry it took me so long for this chapter, I decided to go on as planned, my bad if bilis is actually dead, cause that mother fucker isn't in here xD.

Deal with it!!!

I'm kidding, if it annoys you, pm me, and I will personally apologize.

Anyway, Manger is alive in this story (to quote South Park...) mmmkay?

Hmm…what else? Oh yeah, this really doesn't have anything to do with the story, or it kind of does, but whatever.

A group of friends and I are going to start a podcast, so if you have an iPod or iTunes, and are interested Holler at me on the pm, and I'll keep you updated and let you know the post date, we haven't posted yet, because skype is a fizzbitch and hates my computer, so everyone can hear me, I just can't hear them… (Insert smart-ass comment here)

Also, my step dad fucked up the wireless, so I can't even post this until that's fixed, so sorry bout that.

Ok for the podcast deal, pm me and let me know what you guys want to know about, or what topics you want covered, also I'll post my email as the podcast email, so email me once the show is up and leave reviews, etc… Also if you aren't perverted, and take offense easily, do NOT subscribe to it, I can tell you right now, it's probably going to be slightly racist

(Though we say it out of fondness)

and DEFINITELY perverted.

"That's what she said" is constantly said between the lot of us haha. So yeah, at this rate the note is going to be longer than the chapter xD. So that's all I'm going to say on that subject, just holler at me on the pm for more details if you wish.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from either Torchwood or NCIS, Neither do I own the intro to Boogeyman by ICP.

(Insert radio voice…)

AND NOW TO THE BIG SHOW…

WWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFF??????????

_The beast lives out of the raging storm,_

_In the dead of night,_

_The ravenous blood-sick creature searches for its sacrifice._

_Through the hideous darkness it lurches,_

_Driven by death itself, only the satisfaction of slaughter will cause it to return to the darkness, from which it came. _

Jack hurried through the hub, worry etched on his face, and coat billowing out behind him almost tripping Gwen in the process.

Ianto was sprawled out onto the couch, clutching his head, while a stranger hovered over him, making Jack feel…strange for some reason.

Ducky stood up to properly introduce himself (he is Scottish after all) "Hello, I'm known as Doctor Mallard, or Ducky to my friends."

Jack wasn't really looking at him, just glancing at him in between worrisome stares at Ianto. "What's the verdict Ducky?"

Ducky smiled, he had hoped Jack would call him that. "Well we have two options, neither of which I am personally fond of, but the poison is spreading faster than I would have liked, I forgot to take into account the difference of size between Tony and Ianto, Ianto is slightly taller, but smaller in width, while Tony-"

Abby, McGee, and Ziva interrupted him at the same time "DUCKY!"

Ducky sighed, "Yes, well I'd much rather have you lot sitting down when I tell you this, may we finish this in the conference room? Where on earth are Tony and Jethro, normally I wouldn't be worried, but it's not like Jethro, then again he may be killing Tony as we speak…"

He trailed off walking up the steps much to the N.C.I.S agents' amusement.

Jack cast an amused glance to Abby, "Is he always like this?"

Abby nodded, "ALL the time, you just have to get used to it after a while, like Gibbs sneaking up on you. It's crazy."

Abby went up to join Ducky in the conference room. Ziva and McGee went to join her, but Ziva talked to Jack first, "Have you heard anything from Gibbs and Tony?"

Jack nodded, "I tried to tell Ducky that, but he didn't breathe long enough, Tony and Gibbs are fine, I told them to go check into the hotel and take a hot shower before they got here, since it was obvious there has been no progress yet."

They both nodded gratefully, and went into the conference room, finally leaving Jack and Ianto alone.

Jack sat down on the table across from Ianto, and pushed some of his hair back, pulling back like he'd been burned when he realized Ianto was burning up.

Jack swallowed, (insert pervert joke here)

"Are you feeling better?"

Wincing when he realized the stupidity of the statement, "What I meant to say, are you up to going into the conference room, or do I need to carry you, bridal style?"

Jack grinned and winked suggestively.

Ianto shook his head and laced his fingers with Jack's, "I'm fine Jack; I think I can manage a few steps, but when this is all over and done, I won't say no to a bridal style carriage."

Jack laughed loudly, "I'm glad. What is it about you Jones, Ianto Jones that has me laughing when I'm scared to death about you?"

Ianto snorted, "Well, at least if you do die, we don't have to worry too much."

Jack mocked a shocked face, "IANTO JONES! Making fun of my condition, like it was nothing of importance, why, I'll show you, you cheeky brat, I'll touch your precious coffee machine."

Ianto laughed at this because Jack of course being the hopeless dramatic donned a British accent, which was horrible!

Ianto shook his head once more, "Come on Captain America, they're waiting on us."

Jack grinned and helped him up, to start the long trek upstairs.

Ducky was sitting in his seat, Jack noticed distractedly, but didn't mind, he felt like standing anyway.

Ianto sat down and Jack took place in the corner.

Ducky started "right these two options-"

the cog door alarm sounded much to Ducky's annoyance.

Tosh, Gibbs, and Dinozzo walked in with Starbucks, making Ianto sputter with shock.

Tosh looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I figured you wouldn't be up to making coffee today."

Ianto huffed and shook his head, "fine, thank you Toshiko."

Tosh gasped, "Now really, Ianto-"

Ducky cleared his throat, and both of them stopped bickering and looked at him.

"Now that we're all here, the two options I wanted to discuss. Now, I won't be able to get the antidote for two weeks or more, that's just the way it is, and we all know Ianto doesn't have that long. So the second option, is that we kill him quickly so he doesn't suffer."

Ducky raised his hand to stop the outraged noises,

"I don't like that one either, the first option is we call an old friend of Ianto's and he can extract the poison, but it's entirely up to Ianto, it's his life after all."

Everyone looked at Ianto, confusion etched on their faces.

Ianto thought:

_well if they kill me it will be quick,_

_ but then Jack will be alone, _

_and I don't want him to be alone, _

_and I really don't want to die yet._

_ But If we call Josef,_

_ then Jack may not want to be with me anymore,_

_ because of what I'll be,_

_ but then again, _

_he still won't be alone…_

"Call Josef, I want him to extract the poison."

Ducky looked unsure, "You know what this means don't you, all that this entails?"

Ianto nodded,

"Yes, I still want to."

Ducky nodded,

"Alright, I'll call him…"

----------------------------------------

Ok you wonderful readers,

you know what this means?

Yep Moonlight is getting in here too!

WOOHOO.

No worries,

if you guys don't watch the show Moonlight, you don't have to and I'll explain everything, unfortunately for you guys who do, know that I'm only bringing along Josef not Mick.

Yeah I know, Mick's hot and he should be here,

but I always will think Josef is gorgeous,

and I have the turning in my head with him and Ianto *shiver*

ok anyway, other good news,

I'm also bringing along The Doctor, I know know all these dang crossovers!!!

Ok you guys you know the drill read and review! Oh, and this story is going to be ridiculously longer than I thought . DANGIT!!! Ah well.


	7. Worrisome Watchers

Author's note:

HOLY MOFO I'm back from a...while long hiatus. Sorry it took so long hehe, hopefully this chapter will make the wait worth it!

_**TORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOOD**_

Ianto grimaced as pain shot through his chest, but tried not to show it as he sat down for the third time in a 15 minute period of nervous pacing.

Tony and Gibbs took the N.C.I.S. team out to lunch, with Gwen and Tosh in tow,Jack was not to be disturbed in his office as he tried to distract himself for a while, and Owen and Ducky were arguing heatedly in the autopsy bay.

"I should have seen the signs! I'm a doctor, a _good _doctor, even push it to say _fucking fantastic _doctor, and I couldn't even diagnose that wanker!"

Ducky shook his head and shifted his weight, "It's not meant to be diagnosed my boy, it's genetically altered bubonic plague, everyone knows bubonic plague was only contracted through bite, No one knows how it can be genetically altered, let alone diagnosed!"

Owen sank into his desk chair heavily throwing away a Mars Bar wrapper.

"That's not the point! I should've have noticed something was wrong!"

The phone on Jack's desk moved as it rang obnoxiously.

Jack winced and tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Torchwood Three. Captain Jack Harkness speaking."

_AHA! Wonderful! An American, listen tell Doctor Mallard I have landed at the airport, and that he owes me, it's way past my bed time. _

Jack looked perplexed at his computer, it was 10 am.

"Who is this? What do you mean bed time?"

A dialtone answered his questions.

He stitched his eyebrows together in confusion and stuck his head out the office door, "Ducky, someone just called for you, said they arrived at the airport, and you owe him, it's past his bed time."

Doctor Mallard chuckled, "Cheeky! Ok I'll go pick Josef up, Owen keep an eye on Ianto, don't let him do anything strenous."

The cog door resounded against the metal as Doctor mallard sauntered to his car.

_**MoonlightMoonlightMoonlightMoonlightMoonlightMoonlightMoonlightMoonlight**_

Josef gently placed his bags into the boot of Ducky's car,squinting in pain through his sunglasses as the rays bared down on him.

He sighed and brushed imaginary lint of his freshly pressed suit.

Mick snickered behind him as he shut the lid.

"What are you laughing at?"

Mick shook his head, "At least pretend you're pleased to be taking a little vacation from L.A."

Josef turned disdained

"Mick when you're as old as I am and move as often as I do, cities get old, and there is nothing left exciting anymore, except maybe women, 400 years old and I still don't understand them. Oh what am I lecturing you for, you're just a baby."

Mick rolled his eyes "I'm 80 years old."

Josef shrugged a graceful shoulder, "Fine. Teenager then."

Mick chuckled softly, eyes glinting behind dark shades.

_**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**_

Abby's wide-eyed stare turned on Toshiko, "So you did _what _with a vortex manipulator??"

Tosh blushed and turned away.

Tony and Gibbs were immersed in a conversation with Gwen about the importance of Rugby and Abby was fiddling with Tosh's PDA.

Tosh dug through her bag and found her cellphone to call Ianto. Out-of-service-range glared back at her. That was weird...she always got service here... unless there was some sort of technical malfunction...or foul play...

"Guys check your cellphones, does anyone have service?"

"nope." "nada." "no." "Nopers."

Dread filled her gut. "I think we're being followed."


End file.
